Pokémon I-Adventures in Kalos
by the ancient mystic
Summary: When Alexis 'Lexi' Brook, the daughter of the owners of Hotel Richissime, travels through Kalos with her friends, she is pulled into a battle for her world. Will she be able to stop the evil plot? Who is watching her? And why does she have so much in common with one of her enemies?
1. Chapter 1

It is said that there is a time in everyone's life when they must let go of everything they know and take a chance on something so tiny it can only be described as a miracle.

The room, full of steam, every edge soften by the all consuming fog. Water dripped from the ends of her hair, trailing down her back, landing on the floor as she stepped from the shower. Each step leaving a footprint behind its owner on the cold tiled floor. Pale flesh wrapped in a white towel set off by hair. Cascading down her back in long dark ringlets.

The plush carpet made a welcome break for her feet from the cold of the en suite floor. It was clear, as she stepped into her room, that the maid had not been into clean yet. Her possessions lying haphazardly over most surfaces. The clothes she'd worn the previous night on the floor in a crumpled pile of pale pink silk and lace. Her mother would be livid if she knew. She smirked at the thought after the torture of the previous night.

_She shifted uncomfortably in the tight pink silk. Her mother had been very insistent about her wearing the pale pink frilly dress that had been bought for her. Laced up the back and edged with lace, with matching cardigan and pink Mary Janes. Apparently she looked like a proper young lady, at least according to her mother and father she did. She shifted again trying work how was going to last the night wearing this. "Alexis, sit still and stop fidgeting," her mother hissed from the seat on her right. She glanced to her left at her father who was rifling through his briefcase, preparing for their dinner guests to arrive._

As was normal for most of her parents business dinners, she had had to sit there in whichever restaurant had been decided on and be quiet, except if she was asked a question. Last night it had been Sushi High Roller. Which according to the talk her parents had given her before arriving, was their associate's favourite restaurant. "Yeah right," she muttered angrily to herself, grabbing the dress from the floor and throwing it in the closet. She new about her parents' ulterior motives. The owner of Sushi High Roller had a son, around her own age, who would inherit a considerable sum along with the entire business once his father died. A perfect match for her in her mother and father's eyes. She'd been introduced to him a few times. He was total and utter prat! But of course her parents couldn't care less. Her father only cared about his latest business deals and as for her mother, as long as everything was fashionable, she was happy.

She stepped over a pile of cream coloured cushions lying on the floor and picked up the discarded mass of blonde hair, which partially still resembled a wig. She'd worn this wig everyday for the past year and a half while out in public or in the company of her mother and father. It had started a few years ago when her mother had taken her to Coiffure Clips to get her hair done, after watching the premier of Diantha's latest film, A Passionate Affair of the Heart. Since Diantha had dyed her hair light brown for the part and had kept the colour. Her mother had insisted that her daughter get the same hair colour, as 'it was in style'. Of course as was typical with her mother, opinions changed and apparently she looked better as a blonde because it didn't make her look washed out. "Fashion changes over time you must always stay a step ahead of it," her mother had said to her every other day since that trip to Salon.

The hotel door clicked open, she wasn't expecting anyone. Soft footsteps could be heard crossing the plush carpet in the lounge. Whoever was out there was definitely trying their best to be silent. She quickly shed the towel and pulled on a pale blue cotton bath gown, intending on confronting the intruder. However no one was there, the room was empty, except for a pile of freshly ironed clothes lying on one of the armchairs and a small, folded piece of paper on the coffee table nearby. She took the garment on top and held it up, it looked to be part of the uniform that the Junior attendants wore. The card nearby read, _"This should be your size. Put it on and go down to room 307, after dark. Use this to let yourself in. Good Luck. KJL." _Attached to the inside of the note was a Key Card. She detached the key, leaving the hotel without being seen by anyone, this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Have fun!**

* * *

She glanced around the elevator, preparing herself to walk out of the hotel through the main entrance, past people who had know her since she was little. Now dressed in damaged blue demin shorts, a short blue parka, black leggings and hightops.

Her eyes flashed towards the small digital screen, indicating the floors slipping away. She had just passed the 2nd floor. Counting down the seconds she straightened her logo cap and stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened.

It was all so easy, handing in the key card at front desk, walking past people who should have been able to recognise her, out of the main entrance. It was all over in seconds, she stood outside Hotel Richissime and with a final glance, set off.

The cold, hard cobblestones lining the road leaving a resounding thud as her hightops made contact on every step. North Boulevard appeared to be almost deserted, except for a few early risers and the Litleo who had been living outside the hotel for a few years now. Every so often she would see the lion cub pokémon scavenging for food scraps in the bins.

Feeling a bit sorry for it, she reached into her bag and pulled out a rice ball. Placing on the ground, she slowly moved away as to not frighten the small Pokémon.

Due to her mother's dislike for any breeds of pokémon, she had not had much contact with pokémon, except for the Litleo, now eating the rice ball, and a book detailing every Pokémon worldwide. That was one possession that had never left her sight from the moment she had received it.

It had been Christmas, 7 years ago and her parents had been holding a Christmas party for their 'friends'. She'd been sent to bed after pulling a tantrum about how she wasn't allowed to play with any pokémon. However tucked under her pillow had been a small package with the words,_ 'don't let anyone know you've got this, it'll help you in the future. Merry Christmas.' _Needless to say, after being yelled at by her parents, she'd kept the book hidden ever since.

She checked the map, that had been tucked into her bag, Cyllage City sounded good right now. It was a smaller community, on the west coast and the hotel there was not owned by her parents. Thank God. There were two ways she could take, one way would take her along Route 13, home to a Powerplant and little else or go along the other way which was a lot shorter. She ended up choosing the latter. Unbeknownst to her, a dark ball of fur was following her along the street.

As she walked towards the tunnel leading out to Route 5, a loud explosion sounded quickly followed by a large plume of smoke visible in the distance. Ignoring the large sign indicating Route 5, she ran off in the direction of the explosion.

Two men in identical orange suites were standing over a dark haired boy on the ground. Choas seemed to radiate from them. A flock of Swablu and Altaria screeched in the sky disturbed from their nests, people hurrying to get off the street, desperate to find shelter. For all the years that she had lived in the city, she'd never seen such fear in the eyes of its residents. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you," it was as if the words had been said by someone else using her voice.

They paused in their destruction, both turning to glare at her in perfect synchronisation, before bursting into fits of laughing. So far her journey was not starting off well. She readjusted her posture, hands on her hips. "I'm serious. Move now," she said through gritted teeth.

The older one just sneered, "we don't take orders from insolent little children like you. We are Team Flare."

"Yeah, we are masters of the universe!" The first man face palmed at his younger teammate's child-like attitude.

The pair began to advance towards her, a pair of Zubat flapping ominously above their trainers. Before they could command their Pokémon to attack, a firery ball of dark fur flew at the pair biting and snarling, snaping at the men.

Using Litleo as a distraction, Lexi ran to check on the boy. "Are you alright?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah, but my Froakie," he replied, it was only then that she noticed the small, injured frog pokémon in the boy's arms.

"It'll be okay," Lexi said glancing over her shoulder at commotion going on behind.

"We have to stop them," the boy felt around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a pokéball. "Take this, it contains a Fennekin. I can't stop them. Maybe you can."

Lexi took the pokéball and stood back up, hoping that everything she had read would help her in a pokémon battle.

The elder Team Flare grunt glared at his teammate, who had been floored by the Litleo, a vein visibly throbbing in his forehead. "Why am I surrounded by idiots?" He paused, "Zubat, take care of that mutt!"

"Actually it's feline not a mutt"

Lexi turned at the sound of the voice. Kat was standing in the middle of the street, dressed in beige skinny jeans and a black striped tank top, a second pokéball gripped in her hand. She walked forward and turned to the side, hands on her hips. "Lex, you're out of my sight for 5 minutes and look what happens."

Lexi just shrugged, "hey it's not like I go looking for trouble, trouble just has a habit of finding me."

Kat was about to respond with the number of times she has had to bail her out of trouble in the past year alone, when a voice interrupted her. "I don't mean to interrupt but, are you two brats done, cos we've got Pokémon to finish stealing." The cocky posture sealing the image that the grunt was trying to create. "Starting with this furball," he bent down intending to retrieve the Litleo that had been injured.

Lexi threw the pokéball as hard as she could, red light spilled from inside and reformed in the shape of Fennekin. "Go help Litleo!" The little fox leapt in front of the grunt, heat emitting from it's tiny body.

"You to Chespin!" Kat yelled not a second later. Her Pokémon landing beside Fennekin.

Not getting the message the grunt reached out towards the cub again, only to retract his hand, "Ow!" Fennekin had let out a small burst of flame, directly at the grunt. "Why you little! I outta-"

"Zubats, use Wing Attack!" The other exclaimed loudly, interrupting his teammate. The two bats dived at the girls, their wings glowing with energy.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip and stop the Zubats!" Kat yelled loudly. Vines shot from the spiny nut, wrapping around the bats, making them unable to attack for a moment.

"Fennekin, jump on Chespin and use Ember!" Lexi commanded quickly.

"Zubats dodge!" The two bats tried to evade the attack, but to no avail. The burst of flame hit them, sending them straight in the the younger grunt.

"Enough of this!" The remaining grunt roared, hurling another pokémon into battle. "Get them Houndour!" The dark pokémon landed on the ground and immediately started to bite at it's opponents.

"Chespin, Vine Whip again!" The two girls prepared to take out this pokémon like the two Zubats. However once Fennekin's flame attack hit Houndour, a smirk appeared on the Grunt's face.

"Not this time," he said. "Houndour finish these little brats off with Flamethrower!" An enormous jet of flames shot from Houndour's mouth, enveloping both Chespin and Fennekin, and disintegrating the vines.

Lexi darted forward, once the flames had disappeared and grabbed the injured cub. The other two having be put back into their pokéballs. She heard Kat yelling something, probably a warning. This was going to be it she would be burnt to a crisp, by a lunatic in bright orange. She heard the grunt command his Houndour. Any moment now. But the fire didn't come.

She turned, the two men were running off down the street instead, an officer chasing them. Kat had gone over to the boy and the three small pokémon had disappeared. To be replaced by a rather tall, dragon like pokémon and a man, presumably its trainer, in a lab coat. "Are you okay?" The man asked, she just nodded, grateful to her saviours.

* * *

Through a CCTV camera nearby, a young man watched as the events of the battle unfolded. A Pyroar asleep by his feet. The man leaned back in his armchair, fingertips together as he watched the footage. None of it was particularly interesting. He was just about to switch off the footage and do something more entertaining, when he spotted something, or more like someone. "It can't be." The girl with brown hair. Could it be possible? Could it be her?

**A/N-Who is the man? And why is he interested in Lexi? Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

After having given a statement to the police, Kat and Calem, as she now knew, had chosen to return to their home town. Having had no where else to go, she had gone with them. It was a new place after all.

Vaniville Town was currently her favourite, sure it wasn't big or famous like Lumoise City but it was nice. Everyone was friendly. Kat had moved there 5 years ago, from Santalune City with her mother. Money had had been tight for awhile, which was the reason why Kat had been working at the hotel instead of following dream and going on her own pokémon journey.

Grace, hadn't been very pleased to start with, after learning that her daughter had quit her job, but she'd been very welcoming as to let her daughter's friend stay. Which at this point had been three days. Any friend of Kat was welcome, never mind whether they were well off or not.

Lexi sat at a table, outside a small cafe, the Litleo exploring the surrounding area, it was a nice enough. The buildings were bright and the fountain made the town seem quaint. It had been Kat's idea to meet up at a cafe in Aquacorde Town. Apparently Calem had something to tell them that was very important and couldn't wait until after breakfast.

"Hey Kat do you know why Calem wanted to meet us so early," she said only just managing to conceal a yawn.

Kat twisted a lock of hair between her fingers, "knowing Calem," she said slowly, "it either has something to do with Professor Sycamore or his research. He's always going about it, you know being his assistant and all." She yawned, most of the previous night had been spent by the two girls, gossiping in Kat's room.

"You know you two should probably go to bed earlier," Calem had just arrived from within the cafe, setting down the tray, he took one of the uninhabited seats. Kat took her drink from the tray immediately and winked at Lexi, as if to say 'I told you so', a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Calem. He glanced quickly at Lexi and then at Kat, his eyes lingering on the latter's face, knowing that she was probably up to something.

"Thanks, Calem," Kat said in response to her friend's look, her voice mockingly sweet. She leaned towards Lexi, "I've got him wrapped around my little finger."

Calem rolled his eyes, "you know sometimes I wonder why we're even friends, Kat."

Said girl was stirring her drink with the straw, she said playfully, "oh you know you wouldn't survive without me, Cal."

Lexi choose that moment to_ loudly_ voice her opinions, "you do know that if you don't tell us why you wanted us here so early Calem, I'm leaving and going back to bed." Kat gestured to Lexi, nodding in agreement.

Calem just stared at the girls, flabbergasted. After a few moments of him silently moving his mouth, he spoke, "you both agreed to come meet me."

"Um, no. I believe we agreed to meet you if it was quick and you bought us stuff from the cafe." Lexi smirked inwardly as Calem backed down. Being around other teenagers was fun.

"This morning I got a message from Professor Sycamore. He wants the three of us to come to lab as he has something he needs us to do."

Kat nodded, "sounds fair enough," Lexi, however was not so enthusiastic, she was on her feet in seconds.

" I am not going back to Lumoise City!" She exclaimed loudly, causing the few other people around to stare at them.

Kat kicked her in the shin, from under the table, "Lex, calm down."

Lexi refused, her voice growing in "do you know how long I've been trying to get away from there and now you want me to go back. Hell No!"

"Come on Lex, Professor Sycamore is a pokémon professor. Professors sometimes send trainers off on journeys to help with their research. He might want us to go find some rare pokémon or something. Which means that you would have an excuse to get even further away from Lumoise City."

Lexi sat down, after a moment she spoke, her voice calmer. "Well if it means getting to see more of Kalos, then...I guess I'm in."

Kat stood up, cup in hand, "Brilliant, now that we've sorted that out. I'm going to grab my stuff." She looked back at Lexi, "you coming Lex?" Said girl stood up and followed her friend.

"Yeah. Come on Litleo" The lion cub looked away from the Pidgey, pecking at the ground nearby.

* * *

"Hey Kat?"

"Yeah?" Kat answer from where she was bent over searching through her closet for something.

"Why do you have flying goggles?" Lexi held up said goggles. Kat withdrew from the closet, like a Watchog at feeding time.

"I was looking for those, where did you find them?" She said taking the goggles and putting them in her bag.

Lexi crossed her arms, "you didn't answer my question"

"Oh right, yeah. I got these from my Dad before he left to be with the 'love of his life. I keep them to help remember the times before he left."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Kat looked up, "no, it's alright. Mum's been good, especially after being left with two stepdaughters to raise. You may not agree with me but having two older sisters to play with is quite fun."

Lexi grinned, "I would swap my sister for yours any day. At least Alexa was willing to bring us here on here Noivern. Verity wouldn't have even let me touch it, if it was hers, let alone give me a lift somewhere."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad that Verity left the hotel like what, a month after I started working there."

"It was two weeks, Kat"

"Oh yeah," Kat said, her voice hinted with challenge, she put on a very bad impression over Verity. "Get my clothes, do this, do that, go fetch me some overly priced inedible slop that no one would ever actually want to eat." Lexi let out a short laugh and gave Kat a weird look. "What?"

"If you keep doing impressions of my sister then this is going to be a very long journey."

* * *

**A/N-Hope you all enjoyed it and as always, tell me want you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Calem, how did you even manage to catch that Scatterbug so fast?" Lexi said, amazed at the catch "I mean seriously it was like bang and you caught the it."

Calem chuckled, "It's quite easy once you know what you're doing. I can show you if you want?" Lexi nodded. No matter how many times she had read about catching pokémon, she couldn't seem to get the hang of it. At the start of their journey through Santalune Forest, she had tried to catch a Pansage, which had been swing in a tree near the Southern Exit. Needless to say, she had ended up on her butt and the pokémon had escaped. Then there had been the Weedle and the Fletchling and the Caterpie. So hopefully with Calem's advice she would be able to add another pokémon to her team.

They carried on their journey through the forest, only stopping once or twice for Calem to point out some rare berry. "I thought he loved pokémon not berries," Lexi said to Kat, while Calem was in the process of explaining the uses of a Mago Berry.

"No he loves berries too," Kat replied, "it's just..."

"Guys...shh...be quiet, look."

Calem was pointing to a tree a few feet away. Standing at the bottom of it was, "Pikachu," Lexi said quietly.

"It's an electric type, you've got two fire types so you should be okay," Calem muttered quickly.

"Come on Litleo, let's do this," Lexi moved forward quietly, the Pikachu looked up, but didn't move. "Litleo use Headbutt!" The lion cub rocketed forward its opponent. The Pikachu jumped upwards, avoiding the attack and responding with a Thunder Shock.

"Litleo you okay? The small pokémon growled softly in response.

"Lexi," Calem called, "Pikachu will just keep dodging every time you attack. Use that to your advantage."

Lexi nodded and called to her pokémon, "Litleo use Ember!" Again Pikachu dodged the attack by jumping, only this time she was ready. As soon as the mouse was in the air, she yelled "Litleo grab hold of Pikachu's tail and use Ember again!" Litleo grabbed the mouse's tail and let off a small burst of flames, burning said pokémon.

"Now Lexi, throw a pokéball!"

She grabbed a pokéball and threw it. It hit the Pikachu and bounced off, absorbing the mouse into its confines. The ball twitched twice, eventually going still, the battle of wills won. "I worked!" She exclaimed, "Thanks Calem."

"It was no problem."

Lexi retrieved her new pokémon, "come on out Pikachu!" The mouse appeared out of its ball, landing on a rock nearby. She reached out let the pokémon sniff her hand.

It seemed to be going well, at least until Litleo decided to sniff at Pikachu's tail, causing the mouse to start crackling with electricity.

Lexi grabbed the lion cub and moved back instinctively, far enough away to avoid the thunderbolt promptly shot straight into the sky above.

"Uh guys, I don't like the look of those clouds," Kat said, warily moving backwards, eyes fixed on the ominous clouds that had gathered above.

"Yeah maybe we should..." Calem trailed off, gesturing back towards the exit. A loud bang echoed somewhere in the distance, only for a bright flash and a second bang to sound much closer.

"I'm with you guys, let's get out of here. Pikachu return." Lexi broke into a run, headed towards the nearest tree, followed swiftly by Calem and Kat.

"Wait guys!" Kat yelled above the sound of the storm, she had stopped just shy of another tree. "I don't think we should hide under that tree, it looks big an..." Kat was interrupted suddenly by another loud bang and a sudden crash. A bolt of lightening had hit one of the trees, causing the majority of it to fall towards the ground.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled as the world went dark.

* * *

Lexi pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her head slightly. She glanced around the clearing, Litleo was nearby sniffing at the remains of the tree and Calem was lying on the ground a few feet away. She moved over and shoved him. He sat up having just woken, "Calem, where's Kat?" Calem looked around, Kat was gone.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kat yelled, "Can you hear me?" How could she have gotten herself into this mess. She'd thrown herself to the side to avoid getting hit by the tree and had fallen down a steep bank instead.

Large drops started to from the sky, peppering the earth floor with indentations. She pulled the collar up on her jacket. She was alone, lost and to make things worse it had started raining.

* * *

"She has to be around here somewhere, Cal! Lexi exclaimed loudly. The pair had retreated under cover after the rain had started. "We can't just stand here doing nothing."

"Look, Lexi, these sort of storms are dangerous. Besides it may not last much longer anyway."

Lexi turned back to face her friend, eyes narrowed in an icy glare. "If you want to be the one to explain to Grace why her daughter got hurt, then fine. But I'm going to go find her. Come on Litleo." The lion cub stop licking its fur dry and followed her master.

Calem looked at the sky and then at the girl's retreating form. He sighed, frustrated at how easy he had been swayed. "Wait for me!" He called, running to catch up.

"Calem you're smart, what are the chances of us finding Kat by the time it gets dark." Lexi almost if she knew he would follow.

"Okay, well," he said slowly, "if we keep moving and she stays still then quite good I'd say. But if we go by the very real possibility that she will try to find us then the chances deminish quite substantially."

"Was there anyway that you could've said that, but with less words."

* * *

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Long vines shot from the spiny nut pokémon and hit the tree, bringing a shower of leaves down to aid their escape from the horde of angry Weedle.

Kat bent over to catch her breath once she was sure they were far enough away. She generally liked pokémon, but drew the line at angry bug types. "Nice work, Chespin. Chespin?" She looked around, the spiny nut had disappeared. "Chespin!"

"Che che!" She followed the sound further into the woods, the odd bramble snagging at her jeans. "Che che!" Chespin's calls were getting closer, "che che!"

Chespin was stood by a rock, staring at the pokémon sat there. Kat moved forward, "hello," she said softly, holding a hand out, but he Eevee flinched away from her touch.

* * *

"Cal, let me get this straight, you always carry a compass on you and the one day that we actually need it you don't have it." The pair had searched the nearby area and had found nothing. However instead of going back the way they had come, they had taking a wrong turning and were now lost.

"I didn't think we'd need it," Lexi threw her hands up in exasperation. "Hang on," Calem paused, "we wouldn't have gotten into this situation if your Pikachu hadn't shot electricity into the clouds."

"Don't blame Pikachu! You were the one who encouraged me to catch it in the first pl..."

" EEVEE!" A voice yelled suddenly. Lexi looked at Calem, who just shrugged in response, all thoughts of their argument forgotten. "EEVEE!" The voice called again, the two young teens pushed through the wall of foliage. A girl was searching frantically, her blonde hair tangled with mud smeared up one side of her shorts.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked the girl. She looked up and nodded, "What happened?"

"I was looking for my Eevee when this storm started. I tried to look for its tracks but I slipped down there and know I'm lost."

"Mmm, join the club," Lexi muttered to Calem

"What was that?" The girl said

"Nothing," Lexi replied quickly, her eyes flicking to Calem."We'll help you, right Calem? Calem?" Calem was just staring at Marie.

"Is something wrong with him?" She asked

"No he just thinks you're pretty," Calem blushed profusely

"Thank you, that's so sweet" the girl said, "I'm Marie, by the way."

"Good to meet you Marie, I'm Lexi and this is Calem."

As the three set off in search of Kat and the missing Eevee, Calem grabbed Lexi's arm. "Why did you have to say that."

Lexi looked directly at him, "say what?"

"That I thought Marie was pretty."

Lexi grinned mischievously, "so it is true."

* * *

Kat dug around in her bag looking for a potion, Calem had insisted that they all carry some on them. "Where are they," Kat muttered frustrated, of all the times she needed to find something in a hurry, now was probably the most urgent.

Once her hand finally enclosed on a potion, she returned to the injured pokemon. Kneeling down quietly, she reached out and started to apply the spray, the Eevee flinched backwards. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." Her gentle coaxing seemed to work, as after several minutes the Eevee let her continue applying the potion.

As time wore on, the storm had only seemed to get worse. Knowing that it would probably be best to sit and wait it out now, she burrowed herself into a small hollow in the bushes, Chespin and Eevee nestled in beside her. Seconds, minutes, for all she knew it could have hours that passed while she was sitting there.

"KAT!" The voice was sudden and it made her jump in surprise. She strained her ears to hear the noise again but nothing came. She was just beginning to think that she had imagined it, when it came again but much closer. "KAT!"

She climbed out of the hole, disturbing the two pokémon as she moved. "I'M HERE!" She yelled back. As if on cue, Lexi, Calem and a third person, whom she didn't recognise, stumbled through some nearby bushes.

Lexi and Calem walked straight to her, both glad to see her again. "Kat what happened?" Lexi asked.

"So you found an Eevee and we found its trainer," Calem said once each side had told the other what had happened to them.

"Does anyone else smell a coincidence here? Kat? Hello Kat, anyone in there." Lexi waved a hand in front of Kat' face. Said person was watching Marie reunite with her pokémon.

"Come here Eevee," the pokémon didn't move. "Eevee come here," Marie repeated, anger growing ever more evident in her voice. The small fox still didn't move, "COME HERE YOU WORTHLESS RAT!"

Kat glared at Marie, "don't talk about your pokémon like that! You abandoned it in this forest alone! What sort of trainer are you!" Lexi was about to jump into the argument, when Calem grabbed her arm. Apparently it was best to leave Kat to argue herself.

Marie just laughed at Kat, "why d'you care", she said in a snide manner. "That pokémon is weak. What I do to make it stronger is my business."

"You left your pokémon in the forest because it was weak. Pokémon don't grow strong by abandoning them, you need to train them yourself and show them love and care."

"Oh yeah, what's the point of having a weak pokémon, it can't do anything."

Lexi managed to breakaway from Calem, she walked to stand beside Kat. "So you think that just because something seems weak, it has no use."

"Yes, exactly, just like that one over there," Marie said pointing to Litleo.

"That's it, no on insults my pokémon!" Lexi yelled, "I challenge you."

"Lex no, this is my fight," Kat said trying dissuade her friend.

"I'll take you both on," Marie threw a pokéball up in the air, a moment later a lizard like pokémon landed on the ground. "And what are you going to be fighting with then?"

"Chespin, let's do this!" The spiny nut hopped forward ready for battle.

"Fennekin, I choose you!" The fox growled at its opponent.

Marie just started laughing, "you think you can beat me with that, I could beat those two weaklings in my sleep."

"Maybe you should rethink that statement," Calem said from next to Lexi. "Froakie, come on out!"

"Are you too sure you want to do this?" Asked Kat.

"Kat, we're friends, plus I know more about pokémon than you do," said Calem.

"I just want revenge," Lexi said with a shrug.

"Are you three finished? I want to thrash you before I hit the boutiques in Lumoise City."

* * *

The battle went fairly well. It started off with Marie using all of the moves that she deemed strong and only ended when the three combined there attacks and tripped the opponent's Fraxure, using Vine Whip. It turned out that even though Fraxure, had strong attacks, it was unable to move as quickly and was therefore able to trip.

"Well that was fun," Kat said as they watched Marie storm off

"Yeah, she needed to be taught a lesson," Lexi agreed

"You know I've never met a girl like that before," Calem said staring after the blonde

"Calem," Kat said slowly, "we're the only two girls that you've ever actually spoken a word to beyond saying hello. Trust me when I say that Marie would not be good for you."

Lexi clapped him on the shoulder, "Kat's right, I've met that type before."

"Who your sister?" Kat interjected

Lexi playfully shoved her, "enough with the jokes about my sister Kat, if you don't mind."

"Alright, for now anyway."

"Good now come on I want to find a good place in Santalune Pokémon Centre to take a nap."

Kat grabbed her bag the floor and slung it on her shoulder, "Lex if you want to sleep, then I want to..." She stooped speaking abruptly and looked down. The Eevee was tugging on her jeans.

"Looks likes someone wants to come with you," said Calem

"Do you want to come with us?" Kat asked the pokémon, who chirruped in response. Kat reached into her bag and pulled out a pokéball, she threw it. It bounced off of the small fox admitting it into its confines, sealing the bond between pokémon and trainer.

* * *

As the sun began to set that day, three tired and very wet teenagers walked through the doors into the Pokémon Centre. All of them glad to be out of the dark forest and looking forward to the prospect of sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Hi, I'm back. Hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

"Well that was fun," Lexi said sarcastically, as the three walked towards Route 4. For the past hour, she had been sat in the Trainer School with Kat and Calem, listening to a class on status changes in battle.

"Status changes are important to understand. Knowing how to cure them could be the difference between winning and losing."

"Yeah, but what about actual attacks, like Flamethrower and Thunder Shock. That's how you win," Lexi argued back.

"That's the thing," Kat said, joining in with the debate. "When battling, do you go with strategy or outright power."

"You're right, attacking an opponent is important. But you won't win unless you know how to take advantage of moves like Poison Powder and Sing. See, it says right here," Calem said, pointing to a paragraph in the book he was reading.

"Calem, get your head out of that book before you walk into... never mind," Kat said rolling her eyes.

The two girls burst out laughing, leaving Calem to sit on the floor rubbing his head irritably. This wasn't the first time that Calem had walked in to something or someone, when he was reading.

"Are you two just going to stand there laughing, or are you going to help me up?"

"Alright," Kat said as she and Lexi pulled Calem to his feet. "Next time I tell you to get your head out of a book, listen."

The three carried on wandering towards Route 4, when a loud noise stopped them, followed swiftly by a large Gogoat carrying film equipment. "Uh, what's with the Gogoat?" asked Lexi. She looked at Calem, "you're smart, any ideas?"

Calem shrugged, "I don't know, Gogoats are not indigenous to this area."

She turned Kat, "okay, Kat, what about you?" but Kat was muttering to herself instead of paying attention.

"If Gogoat's here..." she muttered softly, scanning the meadows. "Hey! Alexa!" she yelled suddenly.

Alexa, who had been crouched in amidst the flowers with her camera, looked up. "Hey kids, what are you doing here?"

"We're going back to Lumoise City." Kat replied, running over to her sister, the other two following close behind. "Professor Sycamore wants to see us about something,"

"Aw that's a shame." Alexa said, standing up. "I would've given you a lift on Noivern if I wasn't so busy with my latest article."

"What's the article about?" Lexi asked

"It's a series of articles focusing on life as a trainer," Alexa said handing over the camera that she'd been using.

Lexi and Calem both leaned in as Kat started to flick through the pictures. "Ooo, I like that one," said Lexi, as one of the pictures came up.

Alexa looked up from trying to fix her spare camera. "Which one?" she asked.

"It's the one with the Flabébés, and the Combee that's hovering above a Skitty," said Lexi.

"Yes, I know. I'll tell you what, when I get back to my office I'll print out a copy of it for you."

Lexi smiled, "cool, thanks."

After looking through the rest of the pictures, Kat handed the camera back to Alexa. "Well, we should be going now."

The three teens were about to walk off when Gogoat moved in front of them again, blocking their way.

"Hey Alexa, can you get Gogoat to move," Kat said looking back at her sister. "We have things we need to do."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait. You see I'm waiting for all the Flabébés to gather here at noon to absorb the sunlight."

"Noon. That's an hour away," Kat complained. "Why can't we go through now."

"Because we might scare them off," Calem voiced calmly

Kat turned to look directly at him. "Stop being the voice of reason. I'm trying to argue with my sister."

"Look, why don't you challenge the Santalune City Gym Leader while you wait," Alexa suggested. "I'm sure Viola would enjoy that."

Kat shook her head immediately. "Nuh uh. No way. Last time I battled her, I didn't hear the end of it for months."

Lexi put up her hand, "I'll have a go."

The glass doors slid open to reveal a long corrier, decorated with various photographs on the wall. "These are really good," said Calem.

"Why thank you," a voice said, as a young woman came into view. "I may be a Gym Leader, but photography is my true passion." Her eyes landed on Kat. "Ah little sister, here to battle me again?"

"No," Kat said abruptly. "She is." She shoved Lexi forward.

"Oh good, a new challenger." Viola said with a smile. "Follow me." She led them through a set of double doors into a new room.

The room was very large with a dirt floor and many different species of plant, which could only be likened to a very big greenhouse.

"Both sides are allowed two Pokémon each." The referee standing on the side, said. "The Battle will be over when both Pokémon are unable to battle. In addition only the challenger will be allowed to switch pokémon during battle."

Viola smiled. "That determined expression. That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge. It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory. They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory, I won't let anything ruin this shot!"

"Viola, get on with it!" Kat yelled from the stands. Lexi smiled to herself. Kat had mentioned before that Viola could be a bit overzealous sometimes, especially when photographing something or battling a trainer.

Viola tossed a pokéball in the air, "Let's go Surskit!"

"Go Fennekin!" Lexi yelled.

"Let the battle begin!" commanded the referee.

Lexi was first off mark, "Fennekin! Use Ember!"

Fire emitted from the small fox and hit its opponent directly. Nothing happened though. Viola smirked, "nice try, but Surskit is part water. Surskit! Quick Attack!"

Surskit lunged forwards at a rapid speed and hit Fennekin, squarely. The fox went flying backwards and hit the ground.

"Fennekin is unable to battle. Surskit is the winner."

Lexi looked flabbergasted. "H...how is that possible," she stammered. "Fennekin return!"

Okay, so obviously her original plan of just burning the hell out of her opponent wasn't going work now. She other had Pokemon, thanks to a catching spree suggested by Calem earlier in the day, but most of them were no good.

Azuril had no good attacks yet, apart from maybe Water Gun, but was slow as hell. Pidgey was faster, but again had barely any attacks to work with. And Litleo was the strongest but was at type disadvantage. That left..."Pikachu! Let's go!"

The mouse landed, electricity crackling from its cheeks, signalling that it was ready for battle.

"Pikachu use Thunder Shock!"

"Surskit, Bubble," Viola responded almost immediately, and a stream of bubbles blocked the electric attack. "Now, Quick Attack!"

"Pikachu, you too!"

The two pokémon rocketed towards each other and collided in the centre of the pitch, both sides sustaining damage. "You alright, Pikachu?"

The mouse twitched its tail and responded, "pikka chu"

"Good, now use Thunder Shock!" Lexi yelled. A small thunder bolt shot directly at the pond skater.

"Dodge it, Surskit!" Viola yelled, and the small Pokémon danced away from attack.

"Pikachu, do it again!" Lexi yelled, starting to get frustrated.

"Get behind them, Surskit!" The pond skater started to move faster, almost dancing circles around its opponent.

"Lex! You can't just stand there!" Kat yelled from the stands.

"I...I...uh," Lexi stuttered, the pond skater getting closer, "Thunder Shock." Surskit plowed into Pikachu, just as the mouse released a jolt of electricity.

"Surskit, no," Viola gasped, as the pond skater fell to the floor.

"Surskit is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

Viola withdrew her defeated Surskit. "Not bad, but you haven't won yet. Vivillion, let's show them what a real masterpiece looks like."

"Shut up Viola!" Kat called in a sing song voice.

"Be quiet you," Viola said pointing directly at her sister, without taking her eyes off of her opponent. "Are you ready?" she asked Lexi. Lexi nodded once. "Good, let's begin. Vivillon use Tackle."

"Pikachu! Dodge it and use Thunder Shock!"

Viola laughed, "don't think it's that easy. Vivillon fly up high and dodge it!"

Lexi glared at her. "Pikachu!" she yelled, "keep using Thunder Shock!"

"Vivillon use Infestation!"

A strange turquoise light appeared around Pikachu, stopping it from moving. "Pikachu, what's the matter?" Lexi yelled, seeing the mouse bent over in pain.

"You didn't think I'd let you beat me so easily, did you?" Viola smiled

Lexi glared back in frustration, "come on, Pikachu!" the mouse struggled to move.

"Vivillon use Tackle again!" The butterfly flew up and collided with the mouse in a full bodied attack.

"No! Pikachu!" Lexi yelled. The yellow mouse was still trying to stay upright. "Come on!"

"Vivillon, finish this." It was all over in a matter of seconds. Pikachu fell backwards almost as if in slow motion.

The referee held up her right. "Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is the Gym Leader, Viola."

Lexi withdraw her Pikachu back into pokéball and just stared at her feet. She lost.

"Hey Lex, are you alright?" Kat asked softly, as the three walked away from the Gym. Lexi gave slight nod. "For a first Gym battle, you did quite good."

"Kat's right. Gym Leaders are some of the toughest trainers in the region, second only to the Elite Four and, of course the Champion. So don't feel too bad."

Lexi stopped, "guys I think I need to be alone for a bit. I'll meet you in the Poké Centre in a bit."

"Uh...yeah, sure," Kat replied, as Lexi walked off.

She lost. How had she lost. Her plan had been good, hadn't it? Fennekin against Surskit may have been a bad idea, but Pikachu had the type advantage. And then there was Vivillon. Kat was right, bug types were annoying.

It was her fault that her pokémon were in the Pokémon Centre. Well, all except Litleo, who not having a pokéball, had followed her. Maybe just wasn't meant to be a Trainer. Both Kat and Calem were better than her. Hell, if it weren't for them she wouldn't even have made it out of Lumoise.

A nearby yell made her look up. Her first thought was that Alexa was still trying to get the perfect shot. Except...it wasn't a woman's voice. It was a man's. She ducked down behind one of the hedges and listened. Two men seemed to be arguing about something.

"Just grab 'em and put 'em in the bag," one said.

"But they're so cute," said the other.

"I don't care. Now put 'em in the bag and let's get out of here before that blasted bird with the camera comes back."

Lexi crept around the hedge and came face to face with a sight that felt like déjà vu. Two men in identical bright orange suits trying to steal pokémon.

"Not you two again," she said, standing up suddenly from her hiding place.

The two men just stared blankly at her. "Excuse me?" one of them said, "we've never met before."

"Oh so you guys are not even original then," Lexi replied, all common sense going straight out the window.

"Buzz off," the first grunt said.

Lexi put her hands on her hips. "I'll leave when you let those Flabébés go," said gesturing to the sack the second man was holding.

"And if we don't?" The first one sneered

"Litleo! Get 'em!" The lion cub charged foward, teeth bared.

"Okay where the hell is she," Kat exclaimed. "I understand that she lost and everything, but this is just ridiculous."

"Kat, calm down. She's probably just got caught up doing something." Calem said in an attempt to calm his best friend.

"Alright," she said begrudgingly, and sat down. "But if she's not here in 10 minutes I'm going to find her myself."

10 minutes ticked by, Nurse Joy returned the pokémon, but still no sign of Lexi. Kat stood up, "that's it. I'm going after her myself, busy or not."

"Kat be reasonable," Calem pleaded

"Reasonable my ass!" Kat yelled, walking straight out of the doors, earning them the eyes of everyone in the room. "I've waited and now she's coming back!"

"What about the fur ball?" the second Grunt asked

"Leave the fur ball. Just bag the Flabébés. Boss needs 'em for his experiment." The shorter grunt holding sack, started filling it with the unconscious Flabébés

Lexi just watched in despair, how could anyone be that cruel? To kick a pokémon on the ground was just mean. And those Flabébés, what had they ever done to these men.

The warm ball of fur shifted in her arms. Litleo was looking up at her, then shifting its gaze to the Team Flare Grunts and growling.

"Do you want to protect the Flabébés?" a soft growl was her response.

"Kat, stop!" Calem said firmly, having just caught up with the fuming girl. "Ther..."

"Hello, you two. Route 4's all clear now." Alexa was sitting on the edge of the fountain with her sister. "Is Lexi not with you?"

"Get sick of you already did she, little sister?"

Kat glared at Viola. "No," she said, an angry edge to her voice.

"Actually," Calem said stepping forward. "Lexi was sad after losing and wanted to be alone. She never came back so we're going to go find her."

Viola looked away from her annoyed little sister. "She shouldn't be sad, it was quite a good match for a new trainer. When you find her, tell her that I'll give her a rematch if she wan..."

"MISS VIOLA!" A little blonde haired girl with pigtails ran over.

Viola knelt down infront of the little girl, "what's wrong, Mia?" she asked.

"There'stwoguysinorangeinParterreWayandthey'rerealscaryandthey'refightingagirlwithaLitleo."

"Woah, woah, Mia, slow down and say it again," Viola said gently

"There's two guys in orange in Paterre Way and they're real scary and they're fighting a girl with a Litleo." Kat and Calem looked at each other and suddenly took off towards Route 4.

"Are you gonna give up yet?" the taller grunt teased.

Lexi glared at him, "Litleo use Headbutt!"

Another pokémon battle hadn't been her original plan to stop the thieves, but when the Grunt had sent his Gulpin into battle, she didn't really have a choice.

"Gulpin! Sludge!" the Grunt commanded

"Dodge it!" Lexi yelled in response and Litleo leaped to the side, avoiding the purple gunge.

"32!" the other Grunt yelled, "I got them! Let's go!"

The Grunt smirked at her, "Be seein' you. Gulpin, Poison Gas."

She had only a second to think. The Grunts were going to escape with the Flabébés. What should she do? There fast footsteps approaching. One thing, one thing might just work.

"Litleo, Ember!"

"LEXI! NO!" a voice yelled

It all in happened in a matter of seconds. A loud explosion. Thick smoke. A pain in her side. And then...everything went black.

* * *

**A/N-Ooo, cliffhanger alert! **

**This was originally meant to be based on the game but I had a hard time making the gym from the game work so I used something based on the version in the show. Tell me what you guys think, see you next time.**


End file.
